The present invention relates to a transmit-receive circuit changing switch system for a radio telephone equipment, and more particularly to a system in which the press-to-talk manual switch is eliminated.
Radio telephone communication is operated under various sets of circumstances. In some of these sets of circumstances, the operator of the radio telephone equipment must perform the necessary communication while he is simultaneously engaged in other activities.
For example, a driver of a vehicle must communicate by his radio telephone equipment while he is steering the vehicle, a worker at a construction or a quarrying site must use his radio telephone equipment while he is executing his job at the site, and a fireman must use his radio telephone equipment while he is engaged in a fire extinguishing operation.
In all the heretofore known press-to-talk system of radio communication equipment, a press-to-talk manual switch is indispensable and the operator must use his hand to actuate this press-to-talk switch. This manual operation of the press-to-talk switch will be very cumbersome and sometimes dangerous for a car driver, for a construction worker, or for a fireman.